


One Day

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dating in Secret, Episode: s16e05 Fragments, F/M, Sort of? - Freeform, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sort of post episode/mini flashback.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of an actual summary for this so...   
> I'm not rooting for them to actually be secretly dating but I felt like writing it that way, oops.

Ellie waited until they were done with the case and in the parking lot away from anyone they knew.

She reached out and smacked Nick’s arm as he walked beside her.

Nick said a soundless ‘ow’ as he looked at her. “What was that for?!” 

“You know what!” Ellie gave him a pointed look. 

“Uh no, I really don’t.” 

“The whole unplugging thing with Tim!” Ellie smacked his arm again. 

Nick stepped away from her, holding his hands up in surrender. “Whoa chill with the hitting! You know if I knew abuse was part of the package-”

A burst of laughter escaped her. “Oh please, we both know that wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment. “Huh...okay that’s true. But seriously, the hitting?!” 

She sighed. “You didn’t have to mention unplugging too ya know. Tim knew something was going on, he  _ is  _ an investigator and it was literally right in his face!” 

“So what? Like we haven’t been obvious before?”

“Nick!” Ellie groaned. “Sure flirting has been obvious, but this confirmed to him that we went away together!”

Nick rolled his eyes as they continued walking towards her car. “You went away with Reeves before.”

“That’s not the same thing. First off we didn’t  _ go _ together, and second we didn’t ‘unplug’ which by the way made it sound like we had something to hide.”

“Seriously Ellie? We  _ do _ have something to hide!”

Ellie sputtered. “That doesn’t mean we have to make it obvious!”

Nick grinned and moved to get into her passenger seat. Ellie sighed. This man would be the death of her. 

* * *

_ Ellie felt like she was drowning in all her emotions. She found herself constantly checking her phone, worried that something else would go wrong in the few seconds since she checked it last. _

_ She couldn’t even find peace sitting on her couch. _

_ Her phone suddenly vibrated, making her jump up from her lying position. Her heart started beating faster in worry. _

_ Ellie breathed a sigh of relief  when she read it. _

**_Pack a bag for 3 days_ **

_ Wait...what?  _

_ “Nick what are you up to?” She mumbled to herself, moving to her bedroom to pack. Usually she’d be sending him a constant string of questions but with everything they had been going through, she honestly didn’t care that much.  _

_ She had just finished packing a bag when she heard a knock on her door. Ellie moved to open it to see a grinning Nick standing there. _

_ “Ready to go?” _

_ “Go where?” Ellie asked, grabbing her bag and moving beside him to lock her apartment.  _

_ “You’ll see.”  _

_ Nick suddenly put his hand in her jacket pocket. _

_ “Hey! What are you-” Ellie blinked at him, her phone in his hand.  _

_ “Did I forget to mention we’re unplugging for the next three days?” _

_ He took off for his car, Ellie stood there gaping for a few seconds before taking off after him. _

_ “What?! What if something happens?!” _

_ Nick waved her concerns away. “It’ll be fine. See this is why you need to unplug, worrying will only give you wrinkles.” _

_ Ellie huffed and sunk into the passenger seat.  _

_ It was three hours later and a lot of ‘are we there yet?’ questions when they finally reached their destination.  _

_ “Wow.” Ellie breathed out when Nick pulled the car up and cut the engine.  _

_ Nick gave her a grin before he got out, taking their bags with him. Ellie got out without taking her eyes off the beautiful cabin in front of her.  _

_ It literally looked like a cabin in the woods you see in fairy tales. _

_ “Nick...this place is beautiful.” Ellie said when she stepped inside, if she didn’t see the outside of it she never would have guessed they were in a cabin from how much it looked like a regular house inside.  _

_ “It’s nice.” He shrugged, dropping their bags on the couch.  _

_ “Wait...is this place yours?” Ellie spun around to see Nick with his head down a little, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.  _

_ “Maybe..” _

_ She stared at him open mouthed. “How..what?”  _

_ Nick motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen that broke away from the living room by a breakfast bar. Ellie sat on one of the stools, Nick started pulling stuff to make sandwiches from the fridge.  _

_ “It’s technically my family’s place, it’s in Lucia’s name but she came here a lot for weekends away with George and Amanda-” _

_ “And it held too many memories.” Ellie finished for him.  _

_ He nodded. Ellie couldn’t help but notice how he started making her sandwich without even asking her how she wanted it...and yet he was making it exactly the way she would have. _

_ “Lucia said she couldn’t come out here again, so it became mine in all but name. I come here every once in awhile just to get away and with Reeves and Abby..I figured for the next three days this can be your get away too.”  _

_ Ellie smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Nick.” _

* * *

_ It was their second day when Ellie realized it would be hard to just go back to normal after this. _

_ How was she supposed to act like her normal self around Nick when she now saw him shirtless right after a shower?! Not only that but he made foods she loved without her having to say anything, made sure she didn’t have a second to stop and think about Clay or Abby, and she even spotted him leaving food out for some of the animals out in the woods that apparently liked coming to the cabin (which sold her fairy tale idea even more).  _

_ Ellie already had a crush on him (how could he not?) but she saw a whole other side to him in their short time here, and it only made her feelings for him stronger.  _

_ As she watched him cook in the kitchen from her spot on the couch, words Alex had said to her popped into her head. _

_ “ _ _ Bishop, if I had spent any amount of time underneath that man, I'd be crushed to death by his ego.” _

_ Back then, Ellie had agreed with her. _

_ But over time she realized there was way more to the man then his ‘ego’.  _

_ Though she certainly wouldn’t mind getting crushed by his ego if it meant- _

_ “Ellie?” _

_ Ellie let out a squeak as she fell off the couch in surprise.  _

_ Nick snickered from his spot in the kitchen. “You okay over there?”  _

_ She groaned and lifted herself back onto the couch. “All good.” _

_ God she needed to control her thoughts.  _

* * *

_ Later that night Ellie found herself not being able to take it anymore. Two days with this man, that was all it took to drive her officially insane. _

_ “Night Ellie.” He told her as they walked to their rooms after finishing a movie for the night.  _

_ It was the simple smile he gave her that broke her restraint.  _

_ “Nick-” Ellie grabbed his hand. She opened her mouth to tell him the words that had been on the tip of her tongue all day, but nothing came out. “I...ugh!”  _

_ “El-” _

_ She let out a noise of frustration that cut him off. Nick stepped closer to her lifting his hand, his thumb tracing over her cheek. Right away she felt her body relax at his simple but soft touch.  _

_ He took another step closer, his body only inches from hers.  _

_ “I think I know what you’re trying to say.” _

_ Ellie swallowed roughly. “Really?” _

_ Nick’s lips twitched upwards. “I give you permission to hit me if I’m wrong.”  _

_ Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips touched hers.  _

_ It was only a simple kiss but it was enough for Ellie to confirm her feelings.  _

_ “Was I right?” Nick asked with a grin. _

_ Ellie laughed softly. “Completely.”  _

* * *

Ellie couldn’t help but smile to herself thinking back. They had both agreed to keeping their relationship a secret, it wouldn’t be forever. 

Her head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open.

She groaned and buried her head into her pillow.

Nick laughed loudly.

“Do you  _ have _ to always come out with just the stupid towel?!” Her voice was muffled from the pillow but she knew he heard her clearly.

“I could come out without the towel-”

“No!” She shouted, lifting her head up. Her gaze staying on him as he pulled on his boxers. 

“Well you seem to love the view-”

“Nick.” 

He snickered, getting under the covers beside her. 

Ellie immediately moved closer to him, his arms wrapping around her as she curled into his side. 

“Night.” He mumbled, already falling asleep even though he seemed wide awake seconds ago. Ellie tried not to smile, he knocked out pretty quickly the minute he got his arms around her. It always made her heart flutter like a teenage girl with her first crush again. 

“Night.” She responded with a little chuckle. Nick kissed her head, something he always did before sleeping when they slept together. 

It was little actions like that that made her fall in love with him. 

One day they’d reveal their relationship but for now...she was perfectly content. 


End file.
